Kioa The Great
by DemiDemocratik
Summary: (This is a lot better then it sounds!) Yusuke finds a little girl, and he thinks she's awesome! This Triggers a new dark tournement. Muuuuuuch better then I make it seem.... REVISED - BETTER THAN EVER!


Kioa the Great

By Monkey

Rated R

Yu Yu Hakushu

Chapter 1

-

In Which Kuwabara is Bashed Often

-

Kioa

Monkey: This is the revised edition of "Kioa the Great".

Fog: Yah, the older version sucked.

Monkey: AS I WAS SAYING… In this NEW version, you can look forward to more thrills, more chills, more description, and BETTER SPELLING!

Audience: Yaaay.

Monkey: As for the plot, you can still look forward to the same story. It has no new characters or events, they're now just written better. Please, review me and give me some helpful criticism, as opposed to just plain old criticism, aka FLAMES, which will simply be responded to with MORE FLAMES. Now, enjoy!

It was a cool autumn day, where the leaves drifted lazily from the trees in warm colors and delicate spirals. The ground was painted gold, red, orange, and brown from the shedding leaves of the autumn trees. A light breeze drifted by, and the sky was clear, with a light scatter of wispy white clouds.

Kurama sat on the stone steps of a ruin in the park in this little city, grinning faintly, watching the leaves dance. He looked down at his feet, still with that light grin and closed eyes.

"Ahh, fall. The seasons are all so different. Fall tries to charm you with rich colors. Winter shows you how cruel life can be by giving barren land. Spring tries to impress you with its beautiful paint. Summer tries to kill you with unbearable heat. Mother Nature has quite the personality." he said softly. With a soft tap of his shoes, he got up and began walking, with his hands in his pockets. "I'm afraid I have urgent news I must tell Yusuke." he said, as the wind blew his hair violently to one side. "I hope he didn't skip school…" he continued to walk, now protecting himself from the chilled, violent wind.

At that very moment, Yusuke was twitchingly trying to sit through the last two hours of school.

"Weird," he thought. "This teacher's voice doesn't change!" He liked to imagine the teachers' voices bouncing around like jelly. In biology class, his teacher seemed to be talking in gibberish, except for the occasional "it's" and "the's". "I don't know what the hell he's talking about…" thought Yusuke as he chewed on his eraser, spitting out pink chunks.

After no more than ten minutes, the bell rang for class to be over. With a heavy sigh of relief, Yusuke immediately retreated and headed home. He walked along a cracked sidewalk, where drug dealers sold their "products" and dog fights took place behind the dingy plastic and wire privacy fences. In front of him, around a corner, he suddenly herd a loud commotion. There was a dog snarling, whimpering and whining, and a girl yelling. After a moment of thought, Yusuke ran forward to help. There, he saw a young girl - approximately seven - with ear length red hair and electric green eyes. She wore a thin, grimy white shirt and a silky looking black skirt over red baggy pants. The dog had obviously broken the fence, for it was now practically shattered.

Immediately trying to help, Yusuke gave the dog a sharp kick in the ribs. It fell to the ground, whining, but shot straight back up and planted fangs in his wrist.

"Kid, who are you?" he asked the girl, who had a twisted, demonic look of hate on her face. Yusuke didn't know that this was directed towards him. He quickly killed the dog with another kick. "Where's your parents?"

"Oh!" she said in a very much so childish voice that obviously was hiding something else. "My name's Kioa (K Oy a) and I don't have any parents! Who are you?"

"I'm Yusuke." he replied awkwardly. "Uh…, do you need to come home with me?"

"Um…" she said, looking right to left. "Well, I guess I could!" she said with a grin.

As they walked by some old, run-down houses, they began a conversation.

"So, were are you from?" asked Yusuke, looking down at the girl who stood to his right.

"Why, me? Well," she said, kicking a bent up old soda can about thirty feet. "I'm from the demon world!" she said with a grin.

"You're WHAT?!" Yusuke said loudly, stopping in his tracks.

"I'm from the demon world, silly!" she said, sticking her tongue out of her mouth, directed toward Yusuke.

"H-how did you get here?"

"Through that portal, of course." Kioa looked right to left, her eyes searching, showing pure fear. "But, don't worry. Not very many other demons can get through."

"Uh…, when we get to my house, can you show me some of your moves?"

"Most certainly! But, I need a hill or something at least slightly solid to aim at."

"Aim?" Yusuke asked, eagerly wondering what she could do.

"Yep!" She replied, happily.

When they arrived at Yusuke's house, his mother was passed out on the couch, a beer bottle hanging loosely from one hand. The TV was on, playing some staticy eighties movie. The two twisted and stepped over mounds and piles of trash or beer containers which seemed to fill the house. Neither seemed fazed by the horrible living conditions in the least. They finally arrived at the back door, which was proving to have only the purpose of a decorative metal frame. Yusuke opened the door upon his only place to play when he was young - a few square feet of yellowing grass.

"Oh…" Kioa said, looking at the little plot of land, grimly. "This won't work. I need something bigger."

"I'll take you to an abandoned apartment complex. Ok?" asked Yusuke.

"That should work." Kioa squeaked.

"Good." Yusuke said, dully,

They arrived at an old apartment, were graffiti was down the sides of the failing building. Its faint title read "Palace Apartments".

"Let's go inside!" said Kioa. They walked in the front door frame, and Kioa stopped just inside. "Right here." she proclaimed. Recently disturbed dust swirled and drifted on the dank air.

"Why not up higher?" asked Yusuke, looking up to a hole in the ceiling. (Or a hole in the floor, which ever way you look at it.)

"Well, let's just say this: talking like that means you have a death wish." Kioa said, her voice frighteningly urgent for such a little girl. "I'm gonna do my first one now. Stand back please, by the door." she said, her sweet little voice now back.

Yusuke obeyed, wondering what the she was doing. She closed her eyes and smiled, then held her hands in front of her as if she were holding a delicate egg. Then, electric green shocks emerged from her hands as well as a hodgepodge of crackling sounds.

"Rei SPHERE!!!" yelled the girl, as a violent wind whipped around her hair. Yusuke braced himself on the wall, and then it was over. The dust almost choked Yusuke's lungs. Kioa giggled as Yusuke stepped forward, and she had cupped hands as an eerie green glow seeped through. She opened up her hands to reveal a green glowing ball, about the size of a bouncy ball, in one hand. "You see," she said, moving it to another hand, delicately. "This is the Rei Sphere. It's good if you have a team, because it can be handed to other people, but only if they too are powerful." an electric shock and crackle came from the ball. "The way it works is it explodes on contact with a powerful blast. Each ball is a small chunk of energy. The more energy you want to use, the bigger the ball. Here, hold it!" another electric shock.

"Ok…" said Yusuke with wide eyes, gently taking the ball. "Wow!" he said with a gasp. "This thing's heavy! I mean, for how small it is…"

"Yeah. That's how heavy they all are. If it's the size of an atom or the size of a jet plane. Always a half pound. Cool, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty awesome!" gasped Yusuke with a cough, handing it back to Kioa. "How do you do it?"

"I'm not telling you!" laughed Kioa in a sing-song voice. "Now, watch what it does. I'm throwing it at the ground so you can see the impression. When I jump, you jump… NOW!"

The both jumped as high as the could as Kioa threw down the ball. It hit the ground with a shower of green, electric bolts and sparks, and exploded silently, leaving a huge crater in the floor. It was about twenty feet deep.

"Cool…" gasped Yusuke in awe.

"Now, for the second… thingy. Ok, you can stand beside me now because this is very powerful but I control it very well." she said proudly, as she stood on the side of the pit she created. She was about to Yusuke's elbow. She held her right arm in front of her (like for Dragon of the Darkness Flame) and a violent wind blew all around. "Rei BOLT!!!" she yelled, and a strange bolt of lightening shot from her arm in bright green. It opened a hole in the building. Yusuke could see her eyes, with fierce light shining in them, knowing something far too great for a girl so young. The lightening diminished, and smoke came wisped of her arm. Yusuke wondered how long it would be until someone noticed. "There," she said. "I will teach you that one if you want."

"Ok," said Yusuke, trying to hide his fright and eagerness.

"Here, stand beside me, and copy what I do," she said, as Yusuke obeyed. "Ok. Start by holding your arm in front of you, and now put the back of your hand up. Right. Now, focus your spirit energy into your knuckles. Do you feel anything? Yes? A tingle? Ok, you see those little sparks your getting? Focus your energy to travel up those. Oops… keep it how you've got it…" she looked at his arm, which had a blue, crackling fire on it.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's called a Rei Fire, and it can multiply the force of a punch by up to ten times more if it's good enough. I started with that, but it evolved to my Spirit Bolt. Nice try. I'm gonna do my last thing now…" she looked down at a rock which was about the size of Yusuke's nose. She pointed at it, and with beads of sweat on her face, then pointed at Yusuke's nose. The rock hit his face. "I'm still working on that one."

"Uh…, since you're a demon… do you have a demon form?" asked Yusuke quietly.

"Yeh. I do. Do you want to see it?" she replied uncomfortably.

"Uh…, sure?"

"Okay…" she clenched her eyes shut, and quivered as she tried to change. Screaming, she suddenly burst into another form. She stood with neon green scales covering her body, scaly fox ears, a tail very much like that of an otter's yet scaly, pointed teeth, and wispy hair. Her body was the same, except her muscular development was improved. "There…" she said. "Watch!" she once again created a small ball, signaled for Yusuke to step back, and threw it. A crater fifty _feet deep _sat, smoking in the ground.

With a screech, she switched back to her human form and lied smoking on the floor, as small twitches and spasms went through her body. Kurama then almost appeared in the doorway.

"It seems you've found what I needed to tell you about." he said.

"WHAT?!" yelled Yusuke in a much so annoyed voice, picking up the unconscious girl.

"This is a very skillful and dangerous demon… and the demon world is attacking anyone who she stays with. They will want to kill you _and_ her. She's also a very valuable power to any force such as a team or the like, that is, if she _wants _to help you. Other then that, she can be quite brutal. If she were forced to be on a team, I'd say that they would all be murdered in their sleep. She's very ruthless. I'm sorry I have to do this, but, please, let me have her…"

"No! This kid is awesome. Don't you think she left for a reason?" yelled Yusuke, feeling an overcoming need to protect this child from whatever his friend would do to her.

"Well, Yusuke… I'm sorry about this. I've already got Kuwabara and Hiei in my house, so I'll take you and her too. You're going to need us to not _die_ in the battle for this girl." he grimly looked at his feet. "I'm going to have to kidnap you, Yusuke."

Yusuke nervously laughed. Then, there was silence.

"WHAT?! KIDNAP ME!???" yelled Yusuke, realizing by the grave look on Kurama's face that he wasn't kidding. He continued with the girl still in his arms. "You can't kidnap me."

"Well, you're not going to come quietly, so, I must kidnap you. Don't worry, I wont hurt you… ROSE WHIP!!!" he stood with the beautiful yet deadly Rose Whip, which he whipped quickly around Yusuke, making him unable to move. Yusuke found himself moving at incredible speed, where everything was just a blur buzzing by. The wind whipped by at a painful speed. Then he was at Kurama's. The two boys heard a crash from inside. "Why did I leave those two alone?" Kurama questioned himself out loud, walking inside.

"DUMBASS!!!" yelled Hiei.

"NUMB NUTS!!!" replied Kuwabara.

"BASTARD!!!" yelled Hiei.

"SMART ASS!!!" replied Kuwabara. (He's running out of good ideas, ne?)

Heie had a scratch across his bare chest, and Kuwabara had a gash on his forehead. Heie was on top of the stairs, looking over the railing, and Kuwabara was at the bottom.

"BREAK IT UP!!!" yelled Yusuke, who was now in even more of a pissy mood.

"Is _that _the kid?" asked Kuwabara, poking the girl in the head, followed by Yusuke kicking him in the knee. "I thought _she _would be a _he_."

"She looks a bit like you, Kurama!" pointed out Hiei, with a laugh from the top of the stairs. "That is, if she has green eyes."

"Shut up. Both of you." said Yusuke, carefully placing the girl on the couch. Both Hiei and Kuwabara had a confused look on their faces. Kurama came from the kitchen with a cool washcloth and placed it on her forehead.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Hiei, seemingly appearing at the bottom of the stairs. He grasped her hand. "She's cold."

"Dumbass, she's hot! You've got messed up Polar-thingies." said Kuwabara, looking down at Hiei.

"Polarities, Kuwabara," said Kurama, grasping her hand. "He has reversed polarities. It's because he's part fire demon, part Koorime. She _is _very hot, Yusuke. What exactly happened to her?" Kurama looked at Yusuke, who looked away from Kioa.

"She showed me her Demon Form. She seemed like it was pretty difficult. After she did, she just… well, she ended up like she is now, only smoking."

"KIDS THAT OLD AREN'T ALOUD TO SMOKE!!! Um…, are they?" yelled Kuwabara. (I'm really sorry, I couldn't resist)

"You're a total baka, Kuwabara." said Hiei, simply.

"Please, don't argue. It's not the time for that," said Kurama, shaking his head at the girl's limp body. "Yusuke, undress her."

Everyone stared at Kurama with gazes translated to 'you're a sick perve!'. Hiei realized after moments what Kurama meant to do, yet Yusuke and Kuwabara were still oblivious.

"Getting a bit desperate, aren't you, Kurama?" said Kuwabara.

Kurama sighed.

"No. I mean for Yusuke to undress her so we can put her a the bath. My mother did that when my temperature got high. She would make the bath water very cold, then she would put me in for a few minutes, about ten, so my temperature would go down. We'll take her temperature from behind her ear, to find out how hot she is. She might have been sick before she switched to her demon form and back, but that put her temperature at the top. So, Yusuke, undress her and we can take her temperature and I'll prepare the bath."

Yusuke made an odd face at the idea of undressing a little girl and giving her a bath while she was not even awake, but, he began to hesitantly tug at her shirt. Only then did he realize the dirt on her face, on her hands, and under her fingernails. When her shirt was off, revealing her flat little girl chest, he also saw very many bruises. He knew it was because of all the fights she must have been in, to become so infamous and all. Yusuke sighed for poor little Kioa, who really wasn't as poor and childish as he thought.

Kurama appeared from the bathroom with a thermometer for her ear and some medical bandages just when Yusuke began to slip down the skirt around her waste and over her pants.

"Here, Yusuke," said Kurama, handing him some of the medical bandages. "Your arm looks pretty bad." he retrieved Neosporin from his back pocket and handed it to Yusuke. "Use this."

Just at that moment, the word "HEY!" was uttered stupidly from Kuwabara's mouth, followed by a THUD THUD THUD "OW!" THUD THUD as Kuwabara came tumbling down the stairs. Hiei laughed from the top of the stairs with his uncommonly heard laugh.

"Stop it, you two. You can't kill each other just yet." said Kurama impatiently, placing the thermometer behind Kioa's ear. Kioa groaned slightly.

"Do I have to undress her any more?" asked Yusuke, diverting his eyes from the little girl who he had stripped, feeling like he was some horrible child molester. She was only in her underwear, as well as an old, bloody bandage around her right leg. "This doesn't seem right."

"I'm sorry, Yusuke. I can't do it, it's just too risky. She only knows you, meaning she only trusts you. She could kill anyone else, if she were to wake up being bathed by them. No." said Kurama, looking at the thermometer. "107.2" he mumbled.

Yusuke grabbed on to the elastic around her waste on her panties, and pulled down. Revealed, her limp legs eventually fell from the tiny undergarment. Yusuke unwrapped the bloody bandage from her leg, looking upon a horrible gash.

"Stop it, Baka." could be heard from upstairs, followed by Kuwabara falling from the banister lining the upstairs that hung over the living room which Kurama and Yusuke were in. "You're a freak." finished Hiei, looking over the banister. Kurama ran upstairs to the bathroom, and a short while later he called to Yusuke to come and put her in the bath water.

Yusuke picked up the naked, limp girl and carried her up the stairs. When passing Hiei, he could of sworn he heard him mumble "poor kid."

Yusuke walked into the tiled bathroom, where the bath was filled and every thing was white. Kurama walked out, simply pointing to a bar a Dove soap before hand. The water was pretty deep, so Yusuke slowly and carefully placed Kioa in the water, holding her head up. He used his other hand to splash water on to her warm body, and at that moment she began to quiver with cold.

"You poor kid," sighed Yusuke. "It's a good thing I found you. This isn't a normal day." He picked up the soap and carefully rubbed it on her cuts and scrapes, watching as dirt drifted from her slim, tight little body. Teeth chattering, she finally awoke. She looked frightened, her arm turning green, her body rising as she sat up. She then took recognition.

"Yusuke," she said, slowly. "Where am I?"

"You're somewhere safe, for now," he replied, as he smiled grimly. "Are you okay?"

"I've not felt very good for a while. I've been very malnourished. I haven't eaten for a week." she groaned. "I'm cold." Tears welled in her eyes. "I'm s-sooooo cooold!"

"Here," said Yusuke, pressing the drain to the bath, which clicked up, letting the water drain. "We'll get you out." Yusuke was amazed at his own sensitivity.

When the water finally drained, Yusuke left her in the bath for a moment before rummaging through all of Kurama's stuff in search of a towel. While looking in the cabinet, he quivered and shrugged at the sight of a expired Viagra prescription. He finally found a nice, fluffy, red towel and wrapped it around the shining body of Kioa, who had her arms outstretched and was reaching towards Yusuke. When he picked her up, her instincts automatically made her wrap her wet little legs around Yusuke's middle. So, Yusuke, a teenager who often skipped school and didn't bother wear his uniform, A man who belongs to a drunk who called herself a mom, A man who was a spirit detective, was walking down the hallway with a sickly, naked, wet, seven year old girl with red hair and green eyes clinging to him in a fluffy towel.

Hiei laughed slightly as Yusuke passed him, while Kuwabara was still conked out on the floor downstairs. Yusuke went down the stairs and at the bottom, Kioa buried her face in Yusuke's shirt at the sight of Kurama, then glared angrily at him, her face clearly showing that she _was_ a murderer, and that she _was_ being searched for, and that she _was_ ruthless. She moved her hands to a shape that suggested that she was planning on blasting of his head with a tiny, half pound ball, but when she caught his gaze, she faded her gaze to a happier tune.

"Oh, you're awake. Who-" began Kurama.

"Who are you?" she quickly said, not failing to give the impression of distrust.

"My name is Kurama. I'm Yusuke's friend, and I'm the one who brought you over here." said Kurama, smiling and extending his hand to hers. Not taking her hard gaze from his kind eyes, she reached out and lightly touched his palm.

"Your hands are soft," she said, not realizing she was to shake his hand. "My name is Kioa." she placed her hand palm up, and Kurama lightly touched her palm.

"Your hands are too. You look a little better then before," said Kurama with a smile. "Do you mind if I put this in your mouth to take your temperature? It only takes two minutes." he took a oral thermometer from a small coffee table.

Kioa snatched it from his hand and examined it thoroughly.

"Is it okay If I put you down?" asked Yusuke, kindly, as she still examined the glass thermometer.

"Yeah." she said, with trust in her voice. He sat her down on her rear on the couch, as the towel fell from around her. She shot the towel right back around her, glaring at Kurama still. "Is this okay, Yusuke?" she asked Yusuke sweetly, as she handed him the thermometer after over five minutes of detailed examination.

"Yes," said Yusuke. "Okay. Open up your mouth and lift up your tongue so if can put this under it." said Yusuke, remembering a day when he Got sick at school. She did so without a word, but simply a gaze that suggested 'It better be', and he put it in her mouth as Kurama watched the clock. Kioa groaned as she stretched herself out across the couch, covering herself in the towel and leaving her bare bottom on the couch.

"I'll be right back." said Kurama, walking from the room.

He returned from some unknown corner of the clean little home with an overly large shirt that was pure black.

"I have no clue whatsoever where this came from," he said with a shrug. "But, this should work as a nightgown."

Yusuke took the thermometer from Kioa's mouth, and looked at it from every direction he possibly could.

"How do you read this?!" asked Yusuke, handing Kurama the old-fashioned mercury thermometer.

"Looks like 101.5," said Kurama, as Yusuke slipped the shirt over Kioa's head. "Much better then that nasty 107.2!" he finished, now looking towards Kioa. The shirt fit very loosely, her protruding collar bone exposed at one side.

"Where's my undies?" she asked Yusuke, still shivering.

"Uh… they where pretty dirty." said Kurama. "I put them in the wash."

"Fine." she said. "I'm sooooo hungry." she said, now looking at Yusuke. "And cold, and my stomach hurts and so does my head."

"Hmmm. I'll be right back with a few things that will make you feel a little better…" said Kurama after a moment of thought. He left the room, going up the stairs, not knowing that his every move was carefully observed by the little girl. The silence was only broken by the clicking of the clock or the sighs of Yusuke, who was sitting in a recliner beside the couch.

Kurama finally returned with a bundle of things, which he spread out on the dark wood coffee table beside the couch. The things included a few pillows, two big, fluffy, down comforters, some Tylenol, and an old, stuffed fox. Kioa was only half awake until he lightly tapped on her shoulder, causing her arm to blaze wild green for a moment, making Yusuke to jump from his chair. Kurama and Yusuke then tried ignored it.

"Here are some blankets and pillows," said Kurama, quickly covering her and supporting her head. "This is adult Tylenol, Yusuke. It says a capful for adults so you give her… oh, I'll measure it myself." he said, sitting the Tylenol on the table again. "And this is Blaze," said Kurama, picking up the old, stuffed fox doll. "My mother made him for me when I was about your age and I was sick. I loved him very much, you see. That's why I still have him. He's usually up on my dresser upstairs in my room, to remind me of when I was young. My mother still lives with me, but, she is on a cruise so she isn't here, in case you were wondering. I've always had a thing for Foxes. Blaze has always been my favorite, but, now I'm giving him to you. I hope you take good care of him." said Kurama, placing Blaze in Kioa's hands.

"Thank you!" she said, giving him a gaze that held a small bit of trust. Yusuke smiled, warmly. Kurama prepared the Tylenol, then left the room and went to the kitchen and prepared some Chicken Noodle Soup. The warm smell drifted on the air, even causing Hiei to come down stairs. Little sighs drifted from Kioa's mouth as she slept, snuggled up with her new friend, Blaze. Hiei seemed amazed (for him) that one little girl could be so cute, so helpless (seemingly). It was late afternoon, and still warm like the summer. A Mourning Dove was calling for a mate outside in the heat, which was up at 98 degrees. Hiei was curled up on the other recliner, staring at Kioa at the same time as Yusuke.

"It's hard to believe that anything so small and helpless can be an infamous murderer." said Hiei, quietly.

"Yeh."

"She looked like she wasn't going to live long enough to hit the water a moment ago." said Hiei.

"Yeh. She also looked liked she'd been almost beaten to death recently," said Yusuke, now looking at Hiei. "She has bruises and cuts and gashes almost covering her."

"Maybe she was almost beaten to death. You know. In a fight." said Hiei. There was silence for a few minutes, as there often is after something horrible crosses two people's minds.

"You might want to leave before she wakes up…" said Yusuke, minutes later, as she began to stir.

"But, she's going to have to meet me sometime." said Hiei. He walked over to the kitchen and emerged with some chicken noodle soup. Kurama too emerged with two bowls and some saltines. Soup spoons in each, he handed one to Yusuke and put one on the table. Kioa awoke, slowly but surely, to the smell of chicken noodle soup. She groggily rubbed her bright green eyes, her pain visible in them. She then reached over to the table and picked up the soup.

Monkey: Doesn't Soup just put you on the edge of your seat?

Audience: GASP

Monkey: Did you like my story's first REVISED chapter? Well, even if you didn't, YOU READ IT, SO YOU MUST REVIEW IT!!!! HOW CAN I MAKE MYSELF MORE CLEAR? pant, pant I'm sorry, but, as a writer, it is very frustrating for people to read your story but not review it. Now, I would like to thank my loyal fans who have sent me multitudes of e-mails wondering when I would continue. Without you guys, I probably wouldn't have revised this. Look forward to the next chapter, coming soon!


End file.
